Most existing communication systems provision displaying an identification of a call originator to a call recipient. The feature is more popularly known as Caller Line Identification (CLI). In a typical CLI display, a telephone number of the call originator is displayed on a display of a communication device of a call recipient. Lately, the technological advancements have also enabled a display of a name or a picture associated with the call originator to the call recipient. However, the name or picture of the call recipient, i.e. the CLI, thus displayed is either pre-stored in a communication device of the call recipient or pre-stored at a network element that facilitates the call between the call originator and the call recipient. Therefore, the display of the CLI is either controlled by the network element or by the call recipient or by a combination of both. The call originator has, hitherto, been devoid of any control on how the CLI would be displayed to a call recipient.
However, in certain situations, it may be desired by an originator of a call, i.e., the calling party, to customize the way an identification of the calling party would be displayed to a call recipient, i.e., the called party. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for displaying a customized CLI where the way the CLI is displayed to a called party is privileged for customization by the calling party.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.